


Flowery Touch

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Hades/Persephone oneshots [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Feelings, Flower Crowns, Flustered Hades, Reincarnation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hades receives a flower crown.-"Will you bend down?""I beg your pardon?" Hades stuttered."Bend." she demonstrated by bending her short legs.-





	Flowery Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and I have no idea what it was supposed to be since I wrote it a loooong time ago xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors ❤️ enjoyy

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Hades is busy with a very heated internal argument when he is disturbed by insistent tugging on the back of his robes. He growls and then turns to meet a small girl staring up at him, a large flower crown in her tiny hands.

His gaze softens as he cleared his throat. He wasn't supposed to be here- if his brothers just did their jobs he wouldn't have to be in this goddamned sunny place. _Oh, it was disgusting._

"Turn your eyes away, child." he commanded thickly.

The girl quickly lowered her head but to his surprise rose it again to gawk at him. Her eyes brightened, the image of him flashing in her wide grey eyes; tall and dark with robes of black ink flowing around him and a blueish-raven curtain of hair framing his ash coloured face.

As the dark stranger tilted his head downwards, his midnight hair fell along the sharp edges of his cheekbones and his silvery orbs framed with black glared at her from beneath thick lashes no man should possess. She was utterly transfixed at his deathly beauty and the way her heart hammered against her small chest. 

"A mortal should not gaze upon a god so casually." Hades raised an eyebrow. 

She couldn't turn away from him. Was he the man from her dreams? Perhaps a previous life? 

"You are not listening." He said.

"For... For you!" she stammered.

She stepped forward, hands nervously clutching at the enterwined flowers before she lift them up and offered them to him.

"I... I cannot accept." he said awkwardly.

She frowned, looking down at the flowers and then up at him.

"Are they not worthy of a god?" She asked softly, her eyes glistening.

Hades stared down at the tiny mortal, baffled by her. He was briefly reminded of a similar person from his past; with a fiery soul and flowers braided in between the silken strands of her hair.

"They are." he tried.

"Then why won't you take them? Is.. Am I not worthy?"

He had to resist the stupid urge to snort at her question.

"I cannot touch them. They will die. " Hades muttered.

She frowned, biting her lip and trailing her eyes up the length of his towering body.

"Will you bend down?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hades stuttered.

"Bend." she demonstrated by bending her short legs.

How in the world could such a little creature exist. No fear.

Reluctantly he kneeled down, adjusting his dark robes as he did so. She beamed up at him, standing on her tippy toes to ungracefuly shove the crown onto his head. He winced internally as his neatly combed hair were shoved into a messy raven nest; he really ought to cut it some time. Hades scoffed, moving to adjust it but she caught his wrist. She had no strength to actually stop him yet he allowed her to.

"They'll die." she reminded him and climbed into his lap to reach the top of his head.

He muttered a soft yes, stunned into silence at her boldness, his slender hands holding her small sides to support her unbalanced body while she wiggled around in his lap. 

When he moved his arms, the mortal caught both his hands and gave him a shy smile; quickly pulling away again and putting her hands behind her back as her cheeks lit up. If his icy skin burned her, she did not show it. 

"Pretty." She broke into a smile as she stepped back onto the grass to admire her handywork. 

_Very pretty indeed._

 When he returned to the underworld later that night, he quickly pulled the flowery thing off his head and dropped it onto a small shelf in his quarters. Unconsciously he traced the flowers, petals turning black under his touch. 

 

Pretty. 

 

 _And familiar._   

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below if you want ^^


End file.
